Council of Six
Karlain Modera Ansirem Runeweaver Kalec Archmage Vargoth |caption = Violet Citadel in art |leader = Khadgar |races = (Previously) Blue Dragon(One) Red Dragon (One, deceased) |base = Chamber of Air, Violet Citadel |theater = Crystalsong Forest, Dalaran |status = Active }} The Council of Six, also known as The Six, the High Council or the Ruling Council, is the name given to the Kirin Tor high council of Dalaran. These six individuals are the leaders of both the city and all territories under the control of Dalaran. History The council meets to discuss important issues and vote on matters — no single member holds sway, and the majority vote decides every issue. In case of a tie, the members reconvene a day later, during which interval each member considers his or her vote and all relevant information.Alliance Player's Guide pg.155 They meet in the Chamber of the Air, a room with no visible walls — the gray stone floor with its central diamond symbol stood beneath an open sky that shifted and changed rapidly, as if the time sped past within the chamber. Traditionally, the membership of the Council of Six was kept a strict secret. When someone met with the Council officially, it was always in a special, enchanted chamber, the Chamber of Air, and the Six would be disguised to keep their identity a secret. Of course, in a city populated by magi, such efforts were not always successful, as Khadgar proved with little effort.Tides of Darkness More recently, it seems that the identity of the Council is less secretive, as Modera and Aethas Sunreaver sign themselves off as one of the Six.Letter of Introduction to Wyrmrest Temple (Alliance)Letter of Introduction to Wyrmrest Temple (Horde) All current members of council were named in Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War. Known members Current * Thrall: Twilight of aspects - Longest-standing member (Since Krasus's death). * Confirmed as council member in Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War - Previous ruler of the Kirin Tor and Dalaran. * - Formerly Medivh's apprentice; Advisor to the naaru named A'dal. * - Mage and alchemist. * Confirmed as council member during Patch 7.0.3 pre-expansion quest line - Mage and expert on Outland. * - Former Dragon Aspect, replacedAppears in the Chamber of the Guardian when turning in Jaina Proudmoore in World of Warcraft: Legion. Confirmed previous * Chosen leader of the Kirin Tor following Rhonin's death (in which he tells her to take charge) in Theramore, Jaina left her postition in Kirin Tor in Legion after the rest of the Council voted the Horde back to Dalaran. * - Leader of the Kirin Tor through the events of Cataclysm, was killed during destruction of Theramore by mana bomb. * - Leader of the Kirin Tor at the time he was killed by Arthas Menethil. * - Prince of Quel'Thalas; likely abandoned membership following the destruction of the city and eventual allegiance to the Burning Legion. * - Necromancer-turned-lich (though not at the time of membership); abandoned his position to found the Cult of the Damned. * - Humanoid form of Korialstrasz, died within Wyrmrest Temple Ruby Sanctum after contracting Chromatic Plague, sacrificing himself to destroy all infected eggs; Known member during the Second War''Day of the Dragon'' * - Member during the Second War. Fate unknown, most likely dead. * - The leader of the Sunreavers, Grants Horde sanctuary in Dalaran. Purged from Dalaran after his Sunreavers were implicated in aiding the Horde steal the Divine Bell and abusing the Kirin Tor's neutrality. Possible past members * Baratea - Said to be a leader of the Kirin Tor and a powerful archmage. Status with the Six is unknown. * - Leader of the Violet Eye. Status with The Six is unknown. * - Offers the neutral version of . Considering that the Horde and Alliance versions are given by a member of the Six. Status with the Six is unknown. * - Defected from the Kirin Tor and sided with Malygos. Guard of one part of Keristrasza's prison and leader of the effort to redirect the ley lines in the Dragonblight. Status with the Six is unknown. * - Defected from the Kirin Tor and sided with Malygos. Leader of the effort to redirect the ley lines in the Dragonblight. Status with the Six is unknown. * - Defected to Razelikh the Defiler for the promise of supernatural powers; Described as a powerful mage of the Kirin Tor. Status with the Six is unknown. Media Images File:Council_of_Six_discuss_Horde_in_Kirin_Tor.jpg References See also * es:Consejo de los Seis Category:Organizations Category:Kirin Tor